Timeline (HD Universe)
This is a timeline of events relating to Grand Theft Auto IV. 1920s *'1923: 'Jon Gravelli is born in Meadow Hills, Liberty City. 1930s *'1935: 'Maureen McReary is born in Ireland. 1950s *'1956: 'Derrick McReary is born in Dukes, Liberty City. *'1957: 'Jimmy Pegorino is born in Alderney City. *'1957: '''The first Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts shop opens up in Vice City. *'1958: Tony' "Gay Tony" Prince is born in Midwest. *'1958: Ray Bulgarin is born in Russia. 1960s *'1963: 'Mikhail Faustin (Russia), Francis McReary (Dukes), Jim Fitzgerald and Clay Simons (both Acter) are born. *'1964: '''The founding members of The Lost Brotherhood meet while fighting in the Vietnam War. *'1965: 'Sammy Bottino is born in Broker, Liberty City. *'1967: Vladimir Glebov (Russia) and Thomas Stubbs III (Algonquin) are born. *'1968:' Phil Bell (Alderney City) and Jon Gravelli, Jr. are born. *'1969: 'Dimitri Rascalov (Russia) and Brian Jeremy (Acter) are born 1970s *'1971: 'Billy Grey (Acter, Alderney) *'1973: 'Manny Escuela (South Bohan, Bohan), Dwayne Forge (North Holland, Liberty City) and Gerry McReary (Dukes, Liberty City) are born. *'1974:' Johnny Klebitz is born in Acter, Alderney. *'1975 (April 30): '''The Vietnam War ends, and the The Lost OMG is later created by several war veterans. *'1976:' Ray Boccino is born in Westdyke, Alderney. *'1977: 'Roman Bellic is born. *Bruce Kibbutz born in thee Midwest USA, *Elizabeta Torres born South Bohan) *Gracie Ancelotti born in Alderney City *Terry Thorpe born in (Acter, Alderney *'1978: 'Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic are born. *'1978: 'Jon Gravelli becomes boss of the Gambetti Family. *'1979: 'Patrick "Packie" McReary born in (Dukes, Liberty City) *Mallorie Bardas born in Puerto Rico. 1980s *'1980: 'Kate McReary is born in Dukes, Liberty City. *'1981: 'Teafore "Real Badman" Maxwell-Davies (Jamaica) and Ashley Butler (Acter) are born. *'1982: '"Little" Jacob Hughes is born in Jamaica. *'1983: 'Huang Lee (Kowloon, Hong Kong), Luis Lopez (Northwood) and Trey "Playboy X" Stewart (North Holland) are all born. 1990s *'1990: 'Niko Bellic is twelve when his family gets first electricity. *'1992 (April 1): 'The Bosnian war begins. Niko Bellic fights in the Bosnian conflict on the Serbian side at only fourteen. *'1993: 'Dwayne Forge is jailed on crack distribution charges. *'1995 (December 14): 'The Bosnian war is declared over with the signing of the Dayton Agreement, although many conflicts still continue. Around this time, Niko Bellic and his army unit are betrayed and killed except for him, Florian Cravic and Darko Brevic. Niko begins searching for the traitor. *'1998: 'Niko's cousin Roman emigrates to the USA, where he settles in Liberty City and becomes a cab driver. 2000s *'2000: 'Mr. McReary commits suicide. The Irish Mob leaves Purgatory and settles in Dukes. *'2001 (September 11): 'The 9/11 attacks occured. The attacks are frequently mentioned, especially in political atmospheres like Weazel News. *'2003 (March 20 - May 1): 'The US first invades Iraq - this conflict is mentioned in GTA IV. *'2008: 'The events of ''GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad Of Gay Tony all take place in autumn. #Angels in America, No Love Lost and It's War all take place in that chronological order, when Jason Michaels is killed. In addition, It's War takes place around the same time or shortly after Roman's Sorrow, according to internet news. #Blow Your Cover and Buyer's Market are one event. #Three Leaf Clover and I Luv LC take place on the same day, when a bank is robbed. #This Shit's Cursed takes place very shortly after Chinese Takeout, as during the latter Billy Grey arranges the Triad ambush on Johnny. #Tom Goldberg is killed before Hit the Pipe, according to internet news. #Roman's Holiday takes place very shortly before Hostile Negotiation; Roman Bellic is kidnapped, and is then saved by his cousin. #Frosting On The Cake and Diamonds in the Rough are one event, and both right before Taking in the Trash. #It's hinted during Not So Fast (when Gracie doesn't call Tony back) that I'll Take Her occurs in between Frosting On The Cake / Diamonds in the Rough (same event) and the diamond deal mentioned below. It also places the kidnapping shortly after Taking in the Trash from Niko's perspective. #Museum Piece, Collector's Item and Not So Fast, the infamous diamond deal, and are all one event. #No Way on the Subway takes place during Was It Worth It?, when Jim Fitzgerald is killed. #Ladies' Night happens in between Ransom (because Tony is forwarded the photo) and She's a Keeper (because Gracie is at the original hideout). #Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend and Ladies Half Price are one event. #Dimitri Rascalov is killed before Departure Time. *'2008 (October 3): '''The US government spends $700 billion to bail out several major banks, which Gay Tony briefly mentions in the mission I Luv LC. *'2009: 'The events of ''GTA Chinatown Wars takes place. The GTA IV timeline may also go into early 2009 as many of the songs from EFLC are from 2009. Category:History Category:Timeline Category:GTA IV Era